


Fakin' It

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [83]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Tommy helps you to make Nikki jealous.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 4





	Fakin' It

You and Nikki broke up over something really small, but neither of you would let the other hurt your ego, so you get an idea how to win him back without looking like the weaker person - you coax Tommy into dating you out of spite.

The first time Nikki sees you two together, he gets extremely jealous. Everyone knows he's terrible at hiding that. "Aw, are you jealous?" you tease him, sitting on Tommy's lap.

"Never," he scoffs.

"I don't know man, looks a lot like you are," the drummer adds.

"For the last time," Nikki says, glaring at both of you. "I am not jealous!"

Shrugging, you and Tommy get back to kissing. "Okay, that's it. I'm leaving," Nikki grumbles before exiting the room.

Tommy turns to you, smirking knowingly. "He totally is jealous."

You follow the bassist and find him in the corridor. "Why don't you go back to your boyfriend?" he spits, barely taking notice of you.

"He's not-"

Nikki rolls his eyes. "Oh no, he sure isn't. You would never shove your tongue down his throat if you weren't fucking."

"Listen Nikki, I only did this because I  _ wanted _ you to be jealous. There's nothing going on between me and him."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" He raises an eyebrow, looking down at you standing right in front of him.

"Well, yeah." You grab his face to kiss him, biting his lip and pressing your body against his. "Do I do this with Tommy too?"


End file.
